Repercussion
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: They went missing ever since that day and now family and friends now suffer the repercussions.


Author's note: This is a spinoff of my story: Silent Hill Border of Sanity. Though this may look like a crossover story but it's really not. Story updates will mimic the timeline in my crossover story. Look at the summary for the rest I guess.

Also, from what I managed to dig up on research, Silent Hill is most likely located in one of three places: California, Maine, Illinois, New England, or West Virginia. Movieverse Silent Hill says it's in West Virginia but I want to keep this more bound to the games. Remember, the real location is unknown so run with it for a cookie :D

Before I go, these will be short chapters.

I own nothing period.

Legend:

_{center]Lyrics[center]_

**Repercussions Chapter 1: I Want Him Back**

Mikaela walked into her room, phone in her hand, and sat down on her bed. She brought the phone up to eye level and scrolled down her list of people to call. The highlight landed on a name, the name of a person that has been missing for six days, those six days when all communication fell silent, that the person practically fell off the face of the earth during his trip to Illinois.

The name highlighted on the phone read: Sam Witwickey.

Mikaela pushed the Talk key and held the phone up to her ear. No sound, just the automatic voice of a woman in her mid forties saying the same thing.

"We're sorry, the number you have dialed is currently out of servi-"

Mikaela hung up after that and tossed the phone to the edge of the bed. The phone landed on the edge of the bed before slipping off, now long forgotten. She turns to the radio sitting next to her bed and turned it on, flipping to her favorite radio station and she laid down on the bed, now lost in thought.

"Welcome back to 96.3 The Drive. Today we have a request to play a song called _I want Love_ by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and composed by Akira Yamaoka. Enjoy." The announcer fell silent as the song quickly took his place.

_ I want a cup that overflows with love, although _

_It's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a barrel full of love, altough I know,_

_It's not enough to fill my heart_

_I want a river full of love, but then I know_

_The holes will still remain_

_I need an ocean full of love, although I know_

_The holes will still remain_

Like most songs, this one spoke to her, but this time the song begun to mimic her feelings for the current situation.

_And this Swiss cheese-heart knows, only kindness can fill its holes_

_Love can dry my tears, as pain disappears_

She was grateful for the kindness that the Autobots gave her, but the kindness could not fill the holes made from the one that is currently lost.

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity_

_One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy_

_The high that is sending me is most likely ending me_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity now_

Mikaela hated being useless. She wanted to help search for Sam and Bumblebee but there was nothing she could do. With her father back and the shop, she couldn't leave. There was nothing she could do and the words "Don't worry, we will find Sam" begun to feel empty. She didn't want anyone's kindness, only her boyfriend's love.

_Fill up my heart with love, boy you'd be amazed at how_

_Little I need from him to feel complete here and now_

_Stirring within me are these feelings I can't ignore_

_I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for_

She longed for her boyfriend's ringtone to blare out of her phone and to hear her dorky boyfriends voice say hello and smooth talk her into spending the night with him. How she longed to be with Sam once again.

For a short moment, Mikaela sniffled in remembrance.

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity_

_One drop of love from him and my heart's in extacy_

_The high that is sending me is most likely ending me_

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity now_

_Oh babe, babe_

_My babe_

_Anybody's love but his will never fill this space within me_

_Now doctor give me what I need to free my heart from miseryyy~_

"Once again, that was Mary Elizabeth McGlynn's _I want Love_ composed by Akira Yamaoka. You can buy the song off of-"

Mikaela turned the radio off after that. She shifted around in the bed before burrowing her face into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

*****

A/N: Before I start, let's give some facts on the location.

California: Toluca Lake is a real named Lake located in California.

Maine: In Silent Hill 4 Japanese OST, the location for the strip club, Heavens Night, in Silent Hill 2 and 3 that put the town in Maine.

New England: In the Manual for Silent Hill: Homecoming, Shepherds Glen is located in New England.

Illinois: In Silent Hill 1, Harry finds a newspaper clipping with the title "Chicago News:

West Virginia: Movie clearly states this. Not sure where though.

No references sadly.

Rate and review :D


End file.
